verditefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter Armors
Insurrection Regalia These are the earliest known sets of armor for the Verdish, characterized by a chain vest and leather armored appendages. At the time there was no quick/affordable access to steel armor, so the chapter would build chainmail vests and construct leather armor to cover the forearms and shins. Helms and pauldrons did exist but were very uncommon and often only worn by the elite. Armor from this era often didn't provide coverage for the thighs, shoulders, elbows, upper arm, head, or the neck. At the time most warriors in Verdite were shield-men and this proved to be a problem. While not particularly heavy, exhaustion is always a concern when wearing an armor set. Compared to more modern armors, this set retains the most mobility and maneuverability. Strengths * Least restrictive of all armor styles. * Lightest of all armor styles Weaknesses * Did not offer full coverage * Utilizes leather Example Gallery 100_0039.JPG|Chain vest, leather limbs Rag 025.JPG|Insurrection Regalia 100_0237.JPG|Insurrection Regalia 17017115_10210032488113712_5094880723487506643_o.jpg|Insurrection Regalia DSCN0884.JPG|Insurrection Regalia 21121821_10155734823069697_732437171_n (1).jpg|Insurrection Regalia DSCN0838.JPG|Insurrection Regalia DSCN1274.JPG|Insurrection Regalia Decadence Aegis Decadence armors sought to tackle the unarmored zones of Insurrection Regalia. This was accomplished by expanding chainmail to cover the shoulders, upper arm, and/or upper legs. It was commonplace still to use leather armor for the forearms and shins, but plate armor was beginning to make an appearance. Helmets became more available but often weren't worn because of discomfort. This is where armors started to become too heavy/restrictive for two-handed weapon usage. The armor would also be very exhausting to wear, often inhibiting any kind of rapid movement. Strengths * Almost full coverage Weaknesses * Considerably heavier than Insurrection Regalia * Using Two handed weaponry with this armor style can be restrictive. Example Gallery DSCN0837.JPG|Expanded Chain DSCN1262.JPG|Chain vest modified with plate DSCN2825.JPG|Expanded chain 18920426_10209668567172226_2395099745253799721_n.jpg|Expanded chain War-Bound Bulwark War-Bound armors were the first to fully eliminate leather as active protection. At the time vendors began offering affordable steel alternatives to bracers, greaves, and helmets. The armors were heavy and ill-suited for any fighter who was not a shieldsman. The full coverage of these armors made them essential for any shields-man who wished to hold the Verditian line effectively. Strengths * High levels of coverage * Generally uses all mail and plate armors Weaknesses * Considerably heavier than Insurrection Regalia '''and '''Decadence Aegis. * All combat speed is reduced in both your ability to chase, and the speed of your swings. * Armor bite on the shoulders, armpits, and wrists are common, often leading to more basic and less adaptive attacks. Example Gallery 406916_491143320918168_306705774_n.jpg|Pyrus (Right) wearing War-Bound Bulwark 10153655_862330097112798_1480478596814579523_n.jpg|War-Bound Bulwark 553242_10151005045604697_1104954173_n.jpg|War-Bound Bulwark 11990670_1166022403413321_8114100748563994790_n.jpg|War-Bound Bulwark DSCN1323.JPG|War-Bound Bulwark DSCN1381.JPG|War-Bound Bulwark Crucible Armors Crucible armors were the first Verdish-created armors to replace chain as the main armor component. This is largely because of the growing steel-works in Central Verdite. During this period, armors finally branched out from European design to incorporate Japanese armors that were designed for two handed fighting. (The first style since Insurrection Regalia that was able to do so comfortably) Steel proved to be a cheaper alternative to leather and quickly overshadowed the newly-developing leather works. However the armor is not without drawbacks. It has compromised coverage to allow for greater range of motion. And while less heavy than War-Bound armors, it still is quite heavy and inhibits your combat speeds. Strengths * Excellent range of motion, second only to Insurrection Regalia * Tailored for two handed weaponry * Lighter than War-Bound Bulwark Weaknesses * No armor coverage on inner arms. * Gaps in the armor at the belt line. * Gaps in the armor from the outer pectoral to the armpit. * Armor free flows and it can expose openings as well as inhibiting chasing speeds. Example Gallery 19457498_1575717599126506_1239015878_o.jpg|Prototype Gusoku 44930160 726718414362616 2814581477403000832 n.jpg|Generation 1 Gusoku THIS.jpg|Crucible Gusoku